brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinel
The Hammer of Justice :America's greatest costumed crusader. Now his hammer of justice will make even gods examine their conscience. ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Sentinel is a an American superhero Legend featuring the Katars and Hammer as his weapons. He can be unlocked for 3900 gold. Possessed of intelligence, determination and a keen sense of justice, Sentinel combines these with powerful homemade weapons to achieve that strength and wit worthy of a superhero. With a lifetime's experience of besting criminals and super-villains, Sentinel has become a potent force in the eternal tournament. As the story goes... :"Good evening, America. Tonight on 'Night Owls with Henry Coates', we are discussing Sentinel. Who is this costumed vigilante? Where did he come from? Does he have a secret identity? More when we come back." ''-Henry Coates aka Sentinel'' Few would ever know that Henry Coates, renowned physicist, all-star running back, and beloved host of the talk show "Night Owls" was also Sentinel, the first and greatest costumed superhero in America. Coates got PhDs in Chemical Engineering, Physics, Economics, and Literature before he got tired of filling out the paperwork. But when his father was shot by a cop in the pay of local crime boss Seven Fingers Dupree, Coates swore to devote his mighty intellect to fighting crime, and Sentinel was born. Armed with weapons of his own invention, Sentinel fought his way to the center of a web of corruption led by a secret society known as KABAL. His war with KABAL lasted years and ended only when he destroyed their base in a Kamchatkan volcano and unmasked their leader, boyband megastar Josh Von Evilstein. Later, as America's most beloved president since Washington, Coates would still slip out at night to fight crime on the streets. Now restored in Valhalla to the simple strength of his younger days, Sentinel revels in the Tournament. But recently he has seen that there are those in Asgard who need protecting, and has turned his attention to injustice here. "I'M a cliche? You're the bought judge." ''- Sentinel'' Appearance Sentinel, as a superhero, fights in his superhero costume of a skin-tight black-and-blue sleeveless bodysuit - his chest, collar, and parts of the low leg are all a vibrant blue, whereas his shoulders, lower waist and sides are a deep black. To compliment this, he has reinforced boots and gauntlets of a mysterious metal alloy that appear a shining silver colour, and a utility belt of the same material and colour around his waist. He wears a simple domino mask over his eyes with downwards embellishments at each corner, and his short curly hair is shaved into a small mohawk. He is dark skinned, which creates an attractive colour composition with the dark blue and black suit when combined with the contrastingly bright silver colour. Signatures 'Katars' 'Hammer' Strategy Skins Expand to show Skins HighImpactSentinel.png|High Impact Sentinel GumshoeSentinel.png|Gumshoe Sentinel NightwatchSentinel.png|Nightwatch Sentinel FirstEditionSentinel.png|First Edition Sentinel LordSentinel.png|Lord Sentinel PresidentSentinel.png|President Sentinel Color Variations Trivia * Sentinel's default weapons are the Electro Hammer (hammer) and the Shock Katars (katars). * Sentinel's bot name is Botinel. * Both Sentinel and Scarlet have fought against villains with the name Evilstein. It is unknown if there is any relation between the two villains. * Sentinel was directly (if clandestinely) involved in Kor being a part of the tournament, as seen in Kor's lore. * Sentinel's hand in Kor's becoming a contestant is also hinted at in Sentinel's lore, saying he's "turned his attention to injustice here" in Asgard, that is to say the enslaved golem race. * Comparing Sentinel's skins directly, it's evident that Gumshoe Sentinel has a notably smaller head. * Sentinel's hammer neutral-sig was previously much different and much more powerful, producing a large fountain of sparks that hit everything in a long distance in front of him, in addition to upwards strike with the hammer. Gallery Sentinel 2.jpg Videos Category:Legends Category:Hammer Category:Katars